El último suspiro
by mjsnape
Summary: ¿Cuales serían tus pensamientos cuando estás al borde de la muerte?, ¿y si pudiésemos saber lo que pensó Severus Snape cuando estaba muriendo?  One-shot.


**La última de mis respiraciones**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes así como sus derechos pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Siempre había pensado que cuando llegara el momento de mi muerte estaría preparado y en cierta manera hoy lo estaba , pero lo que nunca me iba a imaginar es que moriría así. Solo.

Ilusamente creí que podría morir luchando, apoyando a los que durante años había protegido sin que ellos lo supieran, viendo como al fin el hijo de Lily vencía al Señor Tenebroso, pero estoy aquí, desangrándome lentamente en una sucia casa y sin nadie a mi alrededor.

Siempre fui un hombre valiente, nunca le tuve miedo a la muerte, ni a Voldemort en cierta fui creciendo me fui endureciendo para orgullo mio y mis sentimientos fueron dejando paso a mis planes completamente tácticos y carentes de pasión alguna por lo que hacía.

Me engañaría a mi mismo si dijera que nunca fui un chico con sentimientos, por que aunque ahora muchas personas crean que soy un hombre sin corazón ellos nunca vieron mis lágrimas de amor y de tristeza, ellos solo vieron al viejo gruñon en el que me convertí al morir Lily.

Lily...

Incluso ahora, años después de su muerte, después de su rechazo, de que se casara con Potter y de que tuvieran a ese niño, mi amor sigue intacto por ella. Ha sido la única en la que alguna vez he confiado y a la que amaré hasta la última de mis respiraciones. Sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida.

Siento mis pulmones luchando por conseguir algo de oxígeno, mi corazón intenta bombear la poca sangre que aun corre por mis venas y el único método de defensa de mi cuerpo es la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo, y ese miedo que antes no tenía aparece ahora como un jinete galopante que viene hacía mi, y no es por la muerte en sí, no es por dejar este mundo pues ya nada me une a él. El miedo atroz que me atenaza es por si todas mis acciones han servido para algo, la verdad es que me consolaría pensar que mi actitud a cambiado algo el rumbo de la historia aunque sea un pequeño detalle.

Pero el dolor vuelva a mi más fuerte que nunca, quizás por que mi cuerpo esta luchando con todas sus últimas fuerzas para sacarme adelante, pero yo se que es imposible y además mi mente ha entrado en un bucle de difícil salida.

¿ Y si mi vida no hubiera significado nada para nadie?

¿ y si todos los sacrificios que he hecho no valieran para nada?

Al fin y al cabo esos sacrifícios fueron resultado de mis malas acciones, si no hubiese sido mortífago no le hubiera dado la información a Voldemort y si no le hubiese contado esa profecía ahora Lily probablemente estaría viva y podría luchar junto a su hijo.

De repente, escuchó un sonido y mi corazón se encoge esperando la risa de Voldemort o algo aún peor. Suplicó para que no quiera regodearse en mi muerte, no quiero morir a los pies de ese sucio ser. Pero para sorpresa mía el rostro que hay frente a mí, no es diabólico aunque si irritante por su gran parecido a James.

Quizás esta sea una señal y pueda llevar a cabo la última misión que me dejo Dumbledore, aspiró aire para decirle las últimas palabras del Director sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que quiero contarle muchas más cosas, es más deseo que ese chico sepa mi verdadera historia. Ahora cuando estoy ya en los brazos dulces de la muerte deseo más que nunca su perdón, algo que siempre he tratado de esconder pues yo había sido el causante de la muerte de su madre.

Le susurró que tome mis recuerdos y cuando termina de recogerlos, en un último deseo de mi asquerosa vida le pido que me mire a los ojos, eso ojos que un día me enamoraron, esos ojos que me producen un foco de calor en el corazón y que hacen que poco a poco ese miedo desaparezca . Ya no tengo miedo de morir, el hecho de haber dado mis recuerdos al joven Potter ha hecho que yo mismo los reviva, y ahora echando la vista atrás me doy cuenta de que hice cosas malas y buenas, pero siempre fui fiel a mis principios y valores y aunque cometí fallos los intente arreglar.

¿ Y si mis acciones sirvieron para algo?

¿ y si por casualidad, solo por casualidad mi vida hubiese servido para algo bueno?, en ese caso mi trabajo esta hecho y puedo irme en paz...

****Estoy muy melancólica y por eso he decidido hacer este One-shot tan triste. Espero que os haya gustado =)****


End file.
